


One Hundred and Ten Years

by vsulli



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Mates were sacred to the fae, but some weren’t as lucky as others to live the lives they were born to have together. (aka Fenrys has a secret mate and finally gets to be with her)





	One Hundred and Ten Years

He'd taken an arrow to his shoulder the first time he saw her. A Lady, a true lady in every sense of the title. She walked as if she were floating on air, smiled as if she were charming even the trees, she was in the Doranelle war training camps, but it was clear she'd gone through training of her own. Males, and females, couldn't seen to keep their eyes off her as she walked, an enchantress, he decided, that's what she was. She'd put a spell on her father's camp. However, the moment the arrow struck, her eyes flashed to him. No one seemed to notice the way her own hand rose to her shoulder, as if she could feel the impact of it as well. But he noticed, and despite the pain that now flared over his arm and chest, he smiled. When he woke up hours later, she was sitting there, eyes not leaving him even as he looked up at her. She raised a cup to his mouth, and laughed when he spit out the alcohol that was inside. He'd never heard a more beautiful sound, he'd drink from the cup a million times just to hear it again and again.  

They'd talked for hours as he healed, talked as if they'd been friends, partners, for their entire lives. No one bothered them in his shared room, as if they too knew what was transpiring behind the closed door. Mates were sacred to the fae, they wouldn't compromise the mating of any of their people. Especially when they found their mates this young, not even half a century old and there they were. She took his hand in between her own, and he could only watch as she brought it up to her lips. 

"I'll convince my mother to let me come back tomorrow," she promised. But just as she started to pull away, he sat up, ignoring the sting in his shoulder as he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes were still closed as he pulled away, and he heard her beautiful laugh again when he pecked her cheek.

"Tomorrow, then." 

She'd come back, and then again, the day after that, spending as much time as she was allowed with him despite the impropriety of a Lady spending so much time in a training camp. Others in the camp always watched the two of them with amusement, sometimes they just walked about the camp talking, other times they were in their animal forms and they would _play_. However, even with the time they were granted alone together, they never went further with their mating. She always stopped him when he tried. 

She'd known, somehow, known that he would be called to battle, had known that she wouldn't see him again for a long time. 

-

When Fenrys woke up that morning, the last thing he wanted to see was Rowan. He pushed the prince away, grumbling about needing breakfast before he saw his ghastly face. Rowan only laughed and informed him about Aelin requesting his presence before he left the room. Only in their court would the Queen's consort act as messenger. Fenrys scoffed and sat up, not bothering to slip on any clothes as he moved to his adjoining bathing room. Washing the sleep from his eyes and face, he ran his still wet hands through his hair. A bath could wait, Rowan would probably drag him out still wet and naked and dump him in front of Aelin if he was late. He stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, taking in the scars that now crossed his face, he'd refused to let them heal when someone offered to do it for him. He liked the change. Spitting into the sink, he absently rubbed at his shoulder as he left the room, sighing when he found a servant waiting for him with court appropriate attire instead of his usual clothes.

Five months. It had been five months since they'd won and already Orynth Castle seemed to be alive just as Fenrys imagined it had been a decade ago. Servants ran about and courtiers who Fenrys never bothered to acquaint himself with nodded their heads as he passed, the castle was alive with something that Fenrys had to wait to figure out. One servant walked carefully around him, holding a tray of tarts that she tried not to drop as she tried to walk as fast as she could, Fenrys smiled at her and bowed his head before taking one.

"Little early for sweets, no?" 

"If you're visiting then something special has to be happening."

Elide grinned up at him as he pulled her into a one armed hug, not caring that Lorcan stood only a few feet away. He threw a wink over his shoulder at his friend, keeping his arm wrapped around Elide's shoulders as he led her towards the throne room. She shook her head when he offered her a bite, and he shrugged, stuffing the rest of it into his own mouth. He couldn't help but wish he'd stolen another. 

It was a short walk to the throne room and Elide bid her thanks to the guards who opened the large doors for them. Before Fenrys could blink, Elide was already gone from his side, running towards the throne not bothering with formalities as she pulled Aelin into a hug. They hadn't seen each other since the Lady of Perranth had visited a few months ago, Aelin even offered Lorcan a nod over Elide's shoulder. She hadn't called on his blood oath, and wasn't planning to, so not even Lorcan spent a lot of time in the castle. From the scent of them, Fenrys could guess what the the two of them had been up to since they'd last visited three months ago. He frowned when he looked over at Lorcan, but quickly shook the thought from his head. Instead, he focused on the others in the room, the space was filled with the Lords, and Ladies, of Terrasen. They all stood around the large table in the centre of the room, talking and seemingly just as confused as he was about what was happening. He took his place next to Aedion, offering him a smile that he returned. 

"What's going on?"

"Aelin has an announcement."

"Is she-"

Aedion laughed, shaking his head. "No."

Aelin took her seat again, and just as she sat the room seemed to quiet, everyone else taking their seats around the table as well. Even without wearing her crown, she still looked like a queen, exuded the powerful energy that Fenrys had felt the first day he'd seen her. The two of them stayed standing, however, just moving to stand on either side of their queen as she cleared her throat. 

"I'm going to Wendlyn." 

Everyone save for Rowan looked at her as if she'd grown another head. Three months, three months and she was already planning on leaving her kingdom. But in true Aelin fashion, she just smiled at her court, propping her elbows up on the table as she waited for them all to calm down. Fenrys only spared a glance at Rowan, who was smiling at Aelin. It was rare that Rowan ever smiled, he seemed to only save it for his mate, or Evangeline when she visited with Lysandra. Rowan's eyes flashed up to him, raising his eyebrows as his smile dropped. Fenrys just shrugged. 

"I'm going to Wendlyn," Aelin repeated, "because I made a promise to Glaston Ashryver that I would visit, and he made his own promise to invade if I don't attend their annual masquerade ball."

"But who will run things while you are away?" She motioned around the table, as if the answer was obvious. 

"All decisions for the next few months have been made and Terrasen is in a good enough place for me to start strengthening relations with other Kingdoms. The Ashryvers are strong allies and if I have even one of them pissed off at me then there goes any chance of that alliance holding." There were a few nervous chuckles that chorused over the table, but Fenrys smirked. "Aedion and Lysandra have agreed to stay back and oversee everything while we are away." The two of them nodded, and Fenrys didn't miss the knowing look Elide of all people sent to Lysandra who sat across from her. He snorted, those two with the entire castle to themselves, he was scared to see what they would do. 

"Any of you who want to attend with us are welcome," Rowan added, "we set sail for the continent in three weeks."

 The room emptied quickly after that, everyone going back to talking among themselves about their plans on staying or going with their queen. They were the only ones left in the room, and with a wave and Aelin's hand the guards closed the door. The moment the noise from outside was cut off, everyone turned back to Aelin, wondering why they weren't informed of this before. Elide bounced on her chair, excitement clearly visible on her face. She hadn't been to a ball since she was a girl, anyone in her position would be excited about this news. Aelin smiled at her friend, the two of them continuing their own conversation about what was going to happen when they arrive across the sea. To his surprise, Lorcan moved to stand next to Fenrys, arms crossed over his chest but his eyes still stayed on Elide, they always seemed to stay on her now. 

"Are you planning on coming with us?" Fenrys raised his eyebrows at him, surprised that even he was fine with going. "Elide wants me to go."

"Can't say no?" Lorcan rolled his eyes and Fenrys just grinned. Of all the people that could control Lorcan with nothing more than a look and a smile, Elide was doing a pretty good job. "No, I'm not going."

"What?" Aelin's head snapped up to him, her eyes narrowed and Fenrys swore. "What do you mean you're not going?" 

"I'm busy."

"You literally work for me, what are you busy doing?" He shrugged, and with all attention on him, Aelin blinked, three times. He didn't answer. "Fen-"

"I'll think about it." Everyone shifted when he walked out of the room, looking between themselves, wondering where their usual joyous and joking friend had gone. 

-

He was training when Rowan joined him. Fenrys barely acknowledged him, just continued firing arrow after arrow at a target too far for even Rowan to see. A servant stood close by, holding a tray of breakfast foods that Fenrys had failed to show up to eat. Rowan nodded to the poor man, silently dismissing him since Fenrys didn't seem to care to. 

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about or continue shooting at squirrels and act like a brooding teenager?" 

"In terms of life span I think I still qualify as one," he shot another arrow, "but I'm not brooding."

Rowan crossed his arms over his chest, just watching him shoot a couple more before he finally put down is bow. Rowan himself had given it to him, and when he took it from the other male's hand, he examined it, noting the once perfect wood was now covered in dents and scratches. His thumb grazed over what looked like a row of letters but Fenrys snatched it back before he could read what was etched into the curve. 

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Everything, he seemed to want to say. "I do recall being woken up by a piece of shit though." Fenrys finally let out a laugh when he ducked from Rowan's swing. This was something Fenrys was good at, avoiding, steering conversations. Keeping the masks that he wore when he was around the people who'd become his friends. Fenrys grinned at Rowan, and pulled out his sword in a challenge, and Rowan bowed, bringing his own weapon out with him when he straightened.  

-

Fenrys hadn't showed up to dinner that evening, asking to have it in his room rather than with the crowd Aelin had brought into the castle. But to his surprise, his chamber door opened and Elide stood in question, waiting for him to invite her in before she took a seat. He moved at the sight of her, bringing his feet back down from the table top and bringing the last two legs of his chair back onto the ground as well. Elide took it as his answer and brought her tray to set onto the table across from him, and said nothing when she sat down and dug into her food.

"Is there a reason I've been blessed with your company, Lady Elide?" 

"I didn't think you should be alone." She smiled at him, and Fenrys had a theory that it was because of her smile that he didn't turn her away like he would have done with anyone else. Since meeting her, he'd come to think of Elide as a little sister, one that he would never mind the company of. They sat in silence as they ate, Elide would never ask him about what happened today, not until he brought it up first. 

"What does your mate think about you having dinner with me?" 

"He can think whatever he wants." Fenrys smiled, his assumption from earlier being proven right. Elide's eyes widened, her cheeks tinting a bright pink at what she just revealed. The rest of them had already known of course, Lorcan not being very good at hiding real feelings and Elide's scent practically altered permanently when they'd first come back after leaving for Perranth. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He laughed, a real one this time, when she threw a piece of bread at him. "I'm happy for you, for him, the gods knew Lorcan needed someone in his life who didn't feel like killing him every hour of the day."

"Oh trust me, he makes it real hard not to." She put another spoonful in her mouth, smiling around her full mouth as she threw another piece of bread. He caught it in his mouth, opening for another instantly. "You have your own dinner, Moonbeam."

He could feel her eyes on him as he ate, still chewing on her spoonful as he ate four of his own. There were questions she wanted to ask, but she would never say them out loud. A month ago he'd visited her and Lorcan in Perranth, had dinner like this with her one night and he'd told her all about his brother. She hadn't said a word the entire time he spoke, knowing he needed someone to let it all out to. Elide was good with that, talking to without wanting anything in return. She just listened, never judged, never questioned, and never brought up ever, ever again. Putting his spoon down, Fenrys finally sat back in his chair, sighing at the ceiling.

"It has been exactly one hundred and ten years since I the last time saw my mate." And Elide Salvaterre Lochan, Lady of Perranth, choked. 

-

It took three weeks, three weeks of arguments and all of his belongings being packed into trunks for him to be convinced to finally say yes to going to Wendlyn with the rest of their court.  It was Elide, in the end, who'd finally done it. Telling her about his mate was a choice he did not regret. He'd pushed and pushed the memory of her from his mind, so far that Maeve and the blood oath could not get their grasp on it. Telling Elide was a relief, hadn't spoken the words he'd said the her that night over dinner to anyone in over a century. His mate was a secret even his own brother did not know, if he had then Maeve would have used it as another way to get Fenrys to swear the oath to her. Rowan's fake mate was killed by the dark queen, Fenrys didn't know if he would survive if she'd done the same to his real one. It killed him everyday not to even think about the female, and even the last five months he'd hardly allowed himself to even whisper her name. Putting the flaming sword through Maeve was not only for his twin brother, but it was for her, the female he loved, his other half, the one he was created for and was created for him. Five months didn't seem like enough time for it to be safe to go back to her, he hadn't even wanted to step back on the continent where she was until he knew for sure she was out of harms way. But Elide assured him that it would be a miracle if anyone from Doranelle ever came to the king's ball. She wouldn't be there. 

Aelin hugged him when he showed up at the docks, telling him she was glad he decided to come. Almost all of the other lords and ladies decided to stay back, wanting to stay with their people instead of going all the way across the sea. Aelin seemed to be glad for it, as if she would need to be on her best behavior if they were all there to watch her. Fenrys was glad for it too, he wouldn't know what to do being stuck on a ship with a majority of them for the entire journey. 

Fenrys stayed on the deck through most of it, not even going in to sleep, opting to curl up in his wolf form in the small area that was hidden form the sun. In fact, he stayed in his wolf form a lot of the time. There was something about it that calmed him down the closer they got to the continent. His hearing was also a bit less sensitive when he was a wolf, the couples on the ship not understanding that everyone aboard, save for Elide, had the ability to hear through the walls and floors. Elide sat with him sometimes, watching Rowan and Aelin spend time training with each other on the deck. Lorcan was watching too, but his eyes stayed on his own mate, not in anyway that was threatening to Fenrys, but just looking like he was enjoying the sight of her out in the sun and smiling. He wondered if he would look at her that way if his own mate was here, he had no idea what it would have been like. He wasn't even mated yet when he left. 

Most would consider him strong for being away from his mate for so long, most fell ill after just a few months apart. His mate had a gift for knowing when things were about to happen, and she knew he wouldn't have survived if she'd gone through with the mating bond. She wouldn't have survived if she'd gone through with it either. Fenrys watched Aelin and Rowan, they had been mated without even realizing, and being apart for only a few months had nearly killed them. Fenrys went over a century away from his, he should have been dead somewhere. 

"We will be arrive by nightfall, your majesty," the captain called. Fenrys finally changed back to his fae form, smiling at Elide as she quickly removed her hand from his arm. "You should all get some rest and start getting ready to disembark!" 

True to his word, they'd docked just as the sun was setting over the horizon. And for the first time in a century, Fenrys was happy to set foot on the continent. 

-

They'd spent two days in the capital city, just wandering the streets and taking in all the sights. Fenrys stayed behind his friends, hands deep in his pockets just looking up at the small shops and stands they passed as they walked. But a few feet behind them, Fenrys couldn't help but pause at one of the stalls, smiling down at the candles that lined the table. He lifted one up to his nose, he'd stopped because this scent seemed to stick out more than the rest. He'd always been drawn to it, and always would be. 

"Fen! Hurry up!" Aelin called, waving at him from the end of the alley. Dropping a few coins in front of the woman, he pocketed the small candle, thanking her before walking over to where Aelin waited. 

He stared at the lit candle that night, the smell barely filling the space in the large room he'd been given in the castle. It was the only light in the room, the flame swaying with every breath Fenrys let out. He was brought back to those days that seemed so long ago, the days where this scent filled his nose, filled every part of him. It smelled just like her, and when he closed his eyes, it was like she was there with him.

He dreamed of her. Brown hair, brown hair the colour of the trees that had filled the woods they'd sometimes sneak off to when she visited him. Hair so curly it was mesmerizing to watch as she threw her head back and laughed, the ringlets bouncing with every sound she let out. Eyes, her eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen before. Large, so large, the colour of dark chocolate when it was melted over berries. She told him how much she hated her eyes once, wanting the bright colours all other fae seemed to possess, but he'd assured her every second that he could that her eyes were the most beautiful ones created by the gods themselves. He dreamed of her laugh, her smile, everything from her nose to the dimple that appeared in her cheek whenever he was the cause of her happiness. He let himself dream of her, something he hadn't done in a hundred and ten years. 

He'd woken up with a smile on his face, had breakfast with it never leaving his lips, and went through the day feeling as if he was floating on air. It was freeing, letting himself think of her. His friends stared at him, wondering where he'd gone and come back from after his behaviour from the last few weeks. But he assured them that he was alright, that he would be alright. The evening didn't come soon enough, and Fenrys stared at himself in the mirror. A white wolf mask and a white jacket to match, Aelin had packed the outfit for him, saying she'd gotten it fitted perfectly to his size and shape. He let himself appreciate it in the full-length mirror before strapping on the knives that Aelin promised weren't necessary, but Rowan threatened to use on him if he didn't arm himself with them first. 

The ball was already in full swing when they entered, and Aelin was instantly pulling Rowan towards the dancing couples in the center of the giant ballroom. Fenrys caught the look in Elide's eyes as they went and laughed when Lorcan gave in and lead her out after them. The rest of their company had also vanished at some point, leaving Fenrys standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, a servant walked past, and Fenrys grabbed a glass and drank the entire thing in one swig. 

Finding a woman to dance with was easy, he'd taken the first one who offered her hand and whisked her onto the dance floor. This part was easy, using others to forget about the one he really wanted to have in his arms. He spun the woman around and around, letting himself enjoy the music and her company. He went through partner after partner, drink after drink, and as the king made his speech about welcoming his guests and thanking them all for coming, Fenrys found himself walking towards the large balcony that was open for guests to get a bit of fresh air. It was Lorcan this time who joined him, and under his crow feather mask, Fenrys could see the slight flush that covered his cheeks. 

"Elide tiring you?"

"No, she just told me some news and I needed a second to process it." He didn't ask any further, if he did he was afraid Lorcan would just throw him over the rail. "The females tend to enjoy your company, getting tired of them all because I think you still have a line up in there." It was a joke even if Lorcan didn't make it sound like one. Fenrys smirks and shrugged.

"Hadn't noticed." They both looked over the garden, neither of them saying another word as they took in the sight. But Fenrys felt Lorcan shift to he was standing a bit closer, his forearms resting on the short rail he pretended to still look at the rare flowers that bloomed just below them.

"I heard Lady Zinnia Redwood is here tonight." 

A hundred and ten years. He hadn't heard, said or read her name in a hundred and ten years. He wanted to drop to his knees at the sound of it, even if it came from Lorcan's mouth and was spoken in his harsh tone. Fenrys gripped the railing, turning his knuckles white, wanting to both hug Lorcan and pummel him for even mentioning her.

"How? How did you know? I didn't even give Elide a name-"

"I've known the entire time, Fen, I'm much older and smarter than you, and I knew where to ask when I was recruiting for the bitch." 

His grip didn't loosen, but he nodded, refusing to look up at the male standing next to him in fear of throwing up everything he'd drank since arriving. All he could think about was that she was somewhere in the castle, if Lorcan was correct. It could explain why the scent of the candle was so strong, why his mood had shifted so easily when they'd arrived in the city. Her just being in the city meant they were closer than they'd been in over a century. Had she felt the changes as well? Had she known that he was here too?

But he ignored it, just pushed off the rail and headed back inside, deciding that Lorcan was the last person he should be trusting in matters such as this. 

He continued with the charade, but some part of him still searched all over the room for any trace of her. As he danced with a female, his eyes roamed the other eyes on the dance floor, knowing that if he couldn't sense her he would recognize her just by sight alone. But then he felt a tug. Not from the woman in his arms, not in her direction at all, but behind him. He froze, earning himself an annoyed huff from the woman but he couldn't care. He stood there, not moving in the middle of the dance floor. Eyes shut tight, knowing Elide was watching him from somewhere beyond the edges of the dancing people and faeries. He could sense Aelin finding him aswell, and Rowan and the rest of their court following soon after. He wasn't the only one who had frozen as if time had stopped.

A female wearing the mask of a jackal, standing up on the steps of the ballroom entrance. He could feel her presence alone, from the tips of his fingers to the center of his chest, he knew it was her. He couldn't stop himself as he fell to his knees, paid no attention as the crowd behind him widened their berth around him, even creating a gap into the circle their created. Music continued playing from the unseen orchestra, but the people whispered to each other, wondering what was going on. A hand rested on his shoulder, but it belonged to his queen, and he had to thank her for the blood oath command to stand up and turn around. He wouldn't have had the strength to do it himself. The jackal masked female still hadn't moved from her place at the steps, and when Fenrys turned, he could see she too was down on her knees, a hand covering her mouth as she shook.

"Go to her. Go to your mate." 

Two steps, three, he was running to get to her and she was halfway to standing when his body slammed into hers. The scent, it had never been the perfect candle, it was her the entire time, the scent he'd loved with every fiber of his being was from his mate. She'd been there the entire time. She was the reason his mood and turned the moment he'd stepped into the city. It was because she was there, she was always there. They both dropped to their knees still holding onto each other, tears flowing down both of their cheeks. With shaking hands, he untied his mask, and she gasped at the sight of him. Nothing but the scars had changed since she last saw him, and when her own hands, trembling hands, reached up to cup his cheeks, he untied her mask as well. 

"Fenrys," she whispered, so quiet that he should not have been able to hear her. He nodded and let out his own shaky breath when she was revealed to him as well. As beautiful as the day he'd had to leave her, nothing had changed at all. "Fenrys," she repeated, "this is real, you're real." With her forehead pressed against his own, her eyes, her big brown eyes stared into his, as if she could look into him and find everything that they had missed in the last hundred and ten years inside of them. 

Without a care for who watched, without even looking back at the crowd that stared with wide eyes and confused glances, Fenrys stood from the carpeted steps and lifted his mate into his arms. And as he walked out of the ballroom, cheers erupted from his friends who had no idea how long he had been waiting for this moment. 


End file.
